Sam and Dylan one shot
by Casualty-mad
Summary: This is assuming Sam and Dylan were together when Sam came to holby! She meets everyone one and yeah just a bit of fluff really ( sorry , I'm crap and summarys!)


Sam's homecoming and new job

* * *

Sam's flight was from Helmand to Holby city and arrived at 2pm . Once the plane had landed and Sam had got all of her luggage she headed out the airport and towards the taxi. 'where do ya' want to go then miss?' the cab driver asked ' Holby City ED please ' . The journey was about 30 minutes long and Sam was so excited to see Dylan , her Dylan that she had gone nine months without! The cab pulled up outside the ED doors , Sam grabbed her camouflage rucksack out the boot and flung it over one shoulder then headed inside.

She walked to reception, she could feel the sets of eyes watching her, she had beautiful long dark blonde hair . She was dressed casually in her navy blue army issue top and her army issue combat trousers that she had worn for the long flight home. Once she had reached the reception desk , she waited for the man at the desk . His name badge says he's called Noel. 'hello , how can I help? ' he asked politely

'Im here to see Dylan, I mean Dr. Keogh please, I don't think he is expecting me until later though.I'm Major Samantha Nicholls ' Sam replied. Noel was a little confused on why this beautiful young woman from the army was here asking for dylan by name.

'okay ' he replied ' I will just go and get him for you if you could just take a seat' Sam went and sat down. Noel however didn't go straight to Dylan but first turned around to Linda and Lenny who also heard that conversation. 'So ' Linda asked ' how do you think she knows Dylan ? ' Noel shrugged his shoulders and walked off to find Dylan.

'Dr. Keogh , there is someone here waiting for you in reception! ' Noel told Dylan , they headed towards reception Dylan stopped when he got to the doors and looked through the window until he saw Sam , there she was , sat down in his place of work looking so beautiful in her army clothes with her wonderful hair down. By this point the word had spread that there was a 'hot army woman ' asking for Dylan at reception and most of Dylan's colleagues were standing behind the main desk chatting about it . Sam was looking towards the doors wondering how long it would be until dylan walked in , her thoughts were interrupted by none other than dylan opening the doors. Sam jumped up and ran over to dylan , everyone was staring and looked confused when she ran towards him , but she didn't care she just wanted to feel his touch , smell his scent and be in his arms. When she reached Dylan she did exactly that and jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his body and her arms around his neck , Dylan placed his hands on her back then pressed his forehead against hers. ' I missed you grumpy' was all that Sam could say before Dylan had started to passionately kiss her on the lips .

Everyone was really really confused now , first of all a beautiful young army woman came in to the ED , then she said she was looking for Dylan and now finally Dylan Keogh the grumpiest man in the hospital had this woman straddling him and kissing him in the middle of the room. Zoe just couldn't help herself ' Now how did Dylan get with her!' everyone giggled. Sam and Dylan finally broke apart and Sam jumped off him and Dylan took her into a tight embarrass 'I missed you too Sammy ' Dylan whispered. Just at that point Nick Jordan walked in to see all of his staff watching Dylan and this woman. 'back to work everyone! His voice boomed ' Dylan and your friend a word please . ' Dylan sighed and took Sam's hand and lead her over to Nick's office .

'Dr. Keogh , please may you resume your shift. ' Mr Jordan asked.

But dylan protested ' I'm going to take my break now , and I have only had one today so I am going to take a 20 minute one now , nick.' Sam smiled at how much Dylan wanted to see her . 'Oh , Mr Jordan , I'm Major Sam Nicholls , I'm starting a job here tomorrow , could I start work when Dylan's break ends because I would rather not sit here bored for another 4 hours until 7 pm . ' Sam asked

' oh yes of course you can ,I'm always welcoming an extra pair of hands , could you help out in recus considering you've just come back from afghanistan!' nick replied . Dylan and Sam got up and walked into the staff room where Dylan made two cups of coffee and handed one to Sam then sat next to her and pulled her in towards his body. 'Samantha , I haven't told anyone that I'm married , let alone married to a beautiful woman in the army!' Dylan 's told Sam ' and I don't really expose my private life at work , so if you could ' Dylan was interrupted by Sam

'don't worry grumpy , I know you and I won't go around telling people about you but I have to say if people here go to the pub after work ... I'm going !' They spent the rest of Dylan's break snuggled up on the sofa catching up. Finally they got up . 'grumpy , am I working with you this afternoon or not? ' Sam queried ' I'm afraid not , I'm in CDU ' Dylan told her , Sam sighed ' so I guess I will see you later then 'Sam replied and gave Dylan a really passionate kiss.

Sam walked over to Mr. Jordan who was standing in the main area in cubicles. ' Can I have everyone's attention please ' he asked all of his staff and they obediently turned to face him ' this is Dr Sam Nicholls , she will be joining us here for then next year or so until she has to go back to the front line. I hope you will all welcome her here and yeah , back to work then and by the way Tom could you come here please' Sam saw a tall, handsome , muscular man walk over . ' I am putting Sam in recsus and she is going to be working with you today until she finds her feet .' nick told tom who nodded then lead her away. 'So then Sam , how do you know Dylan? ' Tom questioned ' Urmm I've know him for about 8 years , yeah since I was 19 and we met through work. ' Sam replied remembering what Dylan had said about his private life . The afternoon went quickly and Sam seemed to get along famously with everyone and Tom even invited her to the pub later get to know people better ' I will have to try and persuade Dylan but I'm quite good at that so yeah it should be fine but only for an hour or so because I want to spend time with Dylan and go home and see Dervla because I haven't seen either of' Sam told Tom whilst smiling because she was thinking of Dylan in a pub sat awkwardly in the corner.

Later that evening Sam and Dylan found them selves walking hand in hand towards the pub with all of their colleagues , 'so then Sam and Dylan , what are you , I mean are you boy friend and girl friend or what? ' Zoe questioned the couple! Sam looked up at Dylan who just gave her a look to say go on , you can tell them. Dylan started ' well ughh ...' but Sam interrupted him ' nope we are not! We are husband and wife!' almost everyone gasped when she said this. Later that evening fletch pulled Sam aside ' well spill the beans then , how did Dylan mange to grab himself a strong beautiful woman like you! ' Sam just giggled and tapped the side of her nose with her index finger as if to say for me to know and for you to find out!


End file.
